Rules
The Rules of UnlimitedCraft By logging into UnlimitedCraft servers or by posting on our forums you hereby agree that you have read, understood, and will abide by the following standard. Please direct any and all questions and concerns to the Help Forum. Please Note: Our Forum is Rated PG-13. Any material used or submitted either in-game or on-fourms which is contrary to this rating will be deemed "Grief Material" and is subject to removal and punishment. Furthermore, we are, by decree of our owner, an English speaking server. If you cannot communicate in English please notify a member of staff so that we may accomidate you via translator and/or other means. Main Rules #DO NOT lie : DO NOT LIE! #DO NOT grief : Placing or Removing blocks in someone elses build/land without their permission. If You Didn't Build It - Don't Touch IT! #DO NOT steal : Removing items from a chest, home, or build that does not belong to you. If the items were dropped during a legit PVP death they are fair game. #DO NOT cheat : Using Mods, and/or texture packs to X-Ray, mineral detectors, hacking, fly-mods, etc. #DO NOT spam : S.P.A.M. is an acronym, it stand for Sending Particularly Annoying Messages. This includes, but is not limited to, repeating the same message or similar messages repeatedly and use of foul language (PG-13). #DO NOT argue with Staff or their Decisions : Staff members are given the authority and power they have because they have proven themselves trustworthy. If you have a complaint concerning a staff member or their decisions post an In-Game report, or message a higher ranking staff member. #DO NOT ask for a Rank or Creative : Builder Ranks are earned, Donor Ranks are donated for, Staff Ranks are applied for, and Creative is only available for High Staff and Unlimited Donors. Donor Rules #DO NOT Kill/attack people while flying. #DO NOT Sell or give away kit items. #DO NOT Use /nopvp in PVP arena or to unfairly kill people. #DO NOT Sell or give away kit items. #DO NOT Use compass mod to sneak into houses/buildings to annoy people, steal items, or break things. #DO NOT Grief with water and/or lava #DO NOT Abuse chat colors #DO NOT Sell or give out kit items #DO NOT Use /thru to get into homes and grief #DO NOT Set multiple homes in users' builds and/or mob farms #DO NOT do not torment users by killing their mobs and/or acting like one. #DO NOT TP to players and kill/attack them #DO NOT Use vanish to kill/attack people #DO NOT Stalk or annoyingly follow players #DO NOT Set warps for other people #DO NOT Give out or sell kit items #DO NOT Ask staff for inappropriate nicknames #DO NOT Give out or sell kit items #DO NOT Choose an inappropriate or offensive prefix #DO NOT Give out spawned items or money to anyone #DO NOT Sell items to anyone #DO NOT Teleport players to you and kill/attack them